Perfection
by KwBw21
Summary: Gakupo is secretly in love with his best friend, he is adamant that Kaito doesn't feel the same way but does he?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids (sadly).**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Just a little story about my favourite vocaloid pairing. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I walk out of my bedroom, stretching out my arms and let out a yawn. It was Saturday so I am looking forward to spending the day reading in the garden, my favourite place.

As I walk across the hallway, I pass Kaito's room and I stop by the door as I hear the familiar sounds of Kaito's wonderful voice. I look through the open door to find Kaito sat on his bed still dressed in his blue pyjamas, his eyes closed and totally lost in the song he was singing.

I listen to the words of the song and found that Kaito was singing a beautiful love song. As I watch my best friend sing with such passion, a shiver runs down my spine causing goose bumps to form over my arms, Kaito obviously loves the person whom the song is for, very deeply and I can't help but feel slightly jealous.

I have kept it a secret for a long time but I am hopelessly in love with Kaito. He is my best friend, the person I trust the most and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I live for the 'accidental' touches when our hands brush against each other when we are watching a movie on the sofa or the friendly hugs, Kaito loves to give me.

It breaks my heart when ever I see him get upset when one of the other vocaloids pick on him or tease him, he's so sensitive that he takes everything to heart. However, I always manage to cheer him up by taking him out for ice cream or singing with him and he always rewards me with a smile.

His smile lights up my world. All he has to do is smile at me and I feel any worries or troubles I may have at the time, melt away. His smile is addictive and I always try my best to make him happy just so he smiles at me.

No one compares to Kaito in my eyes, he is so handsome with his silky blue hair and his porcelain white skin. He is so loving and kind hearted, he never has a bad word to say about anyone. I get angry when the others pick on him or call him 'Bakaito' as he never stands up for himself as he doesn't like to upset anyone, he will just laugh along with them but I can see in his eyes that he is hurt by their words. When ever I see that pain in his eyes, I just want to wrap my arms around him and kiss the sorrow away but I don't dare risk my friendship with him.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a soft sob and it's then I notice that Kaito is quietly crying. My heart clenches as I see tears falling silently down his ivory cheeks, his eyes still closed. He lets out another sob before dropping his head and whispers "But you will never be mine"

I can't stand to see him so sad so I carefully walk over to his bed and sit down next to him. He gasped, startled as he didn't hear me approach him but when he recognises its me he attempts to mask the pain in his sapphire eyes and smiles at me in a way that makes me fall deeper in love with him.

"What's wrong Kaito?" I ask softly as I gently wipe away the moisture still on his cheeks, with my thumb.

"Nothing, I'm fine Gaku" Kaito replies. I smile as I hear him say Gaku, only he is allowed to call me that.

"Don't lie to me Kaito, you know you can tell me anything" I say softly.

"I can't tell you this Gaku" Kaito whispers, his eyes glistening as tears build up again.

"Are you in love with someone who doesn't love you?" I ask, remembering what he said that had caused me to join him on the bed.

Kaito let out a pained sob before nodding his head.

"Have you told them you love them?" I asked softly.

"I can't, they would never love me" Kaito sniffs "They could have anyone, why would they choose me? I'm just stupid Bakaito, I don't deserve to be loved"

I gasp at what he says "How could you think so low of yourself, Kaito? Anyone would be lucky to have your love. Kaito you must believe me when I say you are a wonderful person. Everything about you is amazing, you're very handsome, you're kind and loving and you have the singing voice that anyone would be jealous of including myself"

"You have to say that, you're my best friend" Kaito replied quietly.

"No, I say these things because they are true Kaito and if the person you are in love with, cannot see them then they are not worthy of your love" I say adamantly before pulling him into a hug.

"They are definitely worthy of my love, Gaku but I can't risk losing them from my life by telling them the truth, I don't know what I would do if they left my life" Kaito says before burying his face in my shoulder and sobbing.

"Shush Kaito, it's ok" I say softly as I gently rub his back reassuringly.

"Who is the person, Kaito? I promise I won't tell them, I may even know if they share your feelings" I ask trying my best to help him but I can feel my heart slowly breaking at the thought that my beloved loves someone else.

Kaito shakes his head as he pulls himself closer to me, his grip tightening around my waist "Please don't make me say Gaku?" he says quietly.

I let out a sigh "I know how you feel Kaito. I too, am in love with someone and I cant tell them for fear of losing them. My heart aches to confess all to them and for them to know that no matter what, there will always be someone in their life who loves them unconditionally and that they are the centre of my whole world" I say to the bluenette, fighting every urge in my body just to tell him the truth.

Kaito looks up at me for a moment before completely breaking down, crying loudly and struggling to catch his breath as his violent sobs shake his whole body. I am startled by his reaction and I pull him close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around him and begging for him to tell me what is wrong.

"My heart is broken" Kaito sobs, trying to pull away from me.

I hold him tight to me "Please Kaito, tell me who you love?" I beg, I desperately want to make him happy.

After a few moments of me whispering reassuring words and rubbing his back, his breathing settles back into a normal rhythm and he melts into my our embrace "Please don't hate me Gaku" Kaito says, his voice thick with sadness.

"I could never hate you Kaito, please tell me" I reply, letting out a sigh of relief as he stops shaking so badly.

He takes a deep breath before whispering "It's you, I love you Gaku"

My eyes widen at the confession and I can't find the words to say anything, Kaito loves me, my beloved loves me. I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness, however, my silence upsets Kaito further as I hear him whisper "Forgive me Gaku".

That brings me out of my thoughts and I gently push Kaito from our embrace but keep a hold of his arms with my hands.

"There is nothing to forgive Kaito" I say as I wipe away a tear that has escaped his sapphire eyes, with my thumb and gently cup his cheek.

As he leans into my touch, his eyes close and I dip my head close to his and gently kiss his lips in a loving but chaste kiss. His eyelids flutter open to reveal his gorgeous eyes, filled with slight confusion but mostly pure hope.

"Gaku?" He whispers as he looks at me.

"I love you Kaito. I have from the moment I met you and I will until I take my last breath on this earth" I say before leaning in and kissing Kaito again but this time I pour every ounce of love I have for him into the kiss.

It takes only a brief moment for Kaito to return the kiss with just as much love, wrapping his arms around my neck and moving so that he is sat in my lap.

Soon we find ourselves needing to breath so we break apart from the kiss but I rest my forehead on Kaito's and whisper "I love you" over and over again.

"Please tell my this isn't a dream Gaku? I don't want to wake up to find this has been a dream" Kaito says, his voice tinged with doubt.

"I can promise you this is real, my love" I reply, gently kissing his forehead.

"What will the others think about us?" Kaito says worried.

"I don't care what they think, I only care about what you thing about us. Do you want to be with me Kaito?" I ask.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life, I just hope I'm good enough for you Gaku" Kaito replies his voice again tinged with doubt.

"Kaito, you are the only one good enough for me. You are the epitome of perfection in my eyes and why wouldn't I want perfection?" I say truthfully.

Kaito smiles at me and all I can see in his eyes is pure happiness and unwavering love as he whispers "I love you Gaku". It's such a beautiful sight that I cant stop the tears welling up in my eyes as I pull him back into a hug. He lets out a content little sigh and rests his head on my shoulder, I can't help but think he was made to be in my arms as he fits so perfectly. I smile as I realise just that, he is perfect. My perfect, Kaito, I too let out a content sigh as I realise I finally have him as I have always wanted him.

As my one and only, who loves me just as much as I love him.


End file.
